


Haunted

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Ancestors, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fic, best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf is no longer with the pack and no longer in as much demand as he used to be as a mercenary, so he doesn't exactly recall how he<br/>ended up wandering around the ruins of the site where Castle Wyvern used to stand, but someone else has plans for him, very good plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

The moon is a silver in the night sky and brings an eerie light to the landscape. On nights like these Wolf can recall telling ghost stories around the campfire when he was a boy. 

It's been a long time since then and he doesn't believe in ghosts anymore. Not that he ever did. Mainly because it got in the way of the practicalities of staying alive. He believes in what he can see and hear, touch, and taste with his own senses. So he is not entirely certain what set of circumstances prompted the trip back to visit Scotland. 

It's not like there was going to be much profit in it, and he's certainly not here for the tourist traps, so why is he wandering around the headlands of what is left of the old castle Wyvern at such an ungodly early hour. 

The dew on the scrub brushes and grassy hillsides is still wet and can feel the dampness even through the soles of his heavy leather boots. To add to the general unsettled feeling the rain finally stopped about a half an hour ago.

A part of him wants to howl his defiance at the elements, like his namesake, a wolf will howl at the impersonal sky, saying this is me, here I am!" He restrained the impulse, no sense attracting unwanted attention.

He looked up at the at the earthen mound that surmounts the headland with the roar of the ocean below pounding in the background a counterpoint to his  
meandering thoughts.

Elsewhere, murmuring in a hollow tune, like the wind soughing through the empty branches of the trees, another figure stands poised. This figure is stocky, tall, and heavily built with heavy muscle, much like Wolf in appearance, except for one major difference, if anyone were to pass by and take a good long look at him, that chance passerby could see right through him. 

Hakon is a ghost, and after ten centuries one would imagine he would have resigned himself to that intangible state of being. 

Except, he can't stand being stuck in a limbo existence with only one other person for company. The Captain of the Guard of Castle Wyvern, had been one of the people instrumental in Hakon's downfall. That is a mortal insult that Hakon cannot and will not accept, even after all this time.

The odd thing, as a ghost Hakon is privy to the movements, thoughts, feelings of the world at large that he never had access to while he was alive and breathing. Which is why Hakon has bestirred himself from his limbo existence. His descendant has been called, Wolf doesn't know it yet but Hakon had plans for him, big plans, plans that include first, getting out of limbo, and then exacting a little revenge. It's a good plan. A very good plan


End file.
